Warriors of Cloudclan: Purepoison Łøvę Łøśt
by Sunstream of Shadowclan
Summary: Purepoison's best friend Flamepaw dies leaving her heartbroken and and angry. Voices in her head are driving her crazy. And worst of all she's a monster killing her friends,family,and enemies. Discover Purepoison's crazy world and watch her (try to) stop the monster inside... Because once it transforms there is no stopping it.
1. Prologue

**Hi I'm SUNSTREAM this is my first fanfic I'm so happy ^.^**

 **WARNING: later in story there is cursing, winged cats, ghosts and body snatchers so if your 8 do NOT read unless you like scary stuff and there is a bit not a lot but a bit of gayness if no like just tell me kk over and out SUNSTREAM AWAY *flies away***

Prologue

A young white she-cat with grey details and green eyes padded through the sandy and rocky beach territory of Cloudclan the morning was calm and peaceful like nothing would happen… But that was not true.

"Some one help please!" Cried a familiar tom's voice

The white she-cat ran towards the shrieking sound and stood in horror. Her best friend and secret crush Flamepaw was trying to swim in the deep part of the ocean his head bobbled under and over the waves. He wasn't going the survive if he stayed like that.

"Flamepaw wait! I'm coming for you!" She screamed. Without thinking she plunged into the water the icy water pulled her down it seemed so peaceful down there. She opened her eyes she suddenly remembered about Flamepaw. She lifted her head letting the water pull her up. Gasped the air her head throbbed with pain from the lake of air but that didn't matter she needed to save Flamepaw.

She saw Flamepaw drowning, giving up his jaw was open as if trying to breathe. She swam down into the depths of the icy blue ocean, she was about to give up and get some air when Flamepaw opened his big,beautiful, pale blue eyes so full of love and fear, As much he encouraged her to stop and stare into them forever she kept going. Finally she got up to him at this time The white she-cat lungs were screaming for air she grabbed him quickly and lifted her head but she didn't rise she kept drowning now she was panicking she looked down at Flamepaw he was passed out they were going to die she wanted to be the leader she wanted to have his kits now all of that was over, she was over. She closed her eyes and felt the ocean dragging them down and down.

She woke up expecting stars and trees but she was in a stuffy den in the middle of the night that smelled of herbs.

"Hmm… You're finally awake" Purred a soft voice

"Who are you?" The white she-cat rasped

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Yellowfur and who are you?" Responded Yellowfur with a slight purr

"I'm… Purepaw of Cloudclan where is…" Purepaw gasped

"Where's Flamepaw!"

"That reddish tom" Yellowfur paused "he's… I'm sorry I tried to help him"

"FLAMEPAW IS DEAD?!" Purepaw Yelped not caring if someone woke up

"Hush!" Yellowfur hissed "Lizardfrost's kits are sleeping. He's just dying I'm sorry"

"Can I see him" She said choking back her sobs

".Yes of course" said Yellowfur looking at the ground "He's outside"

She got up limping and went outside looking at Flamepaw his body his breath was slow and shallow she raced beside Flamepaw's eyes rolling around his head

"Pure… Paw… I'm… Not… Going… To.. Live" He struggled to say

"Don't say that" she lied

"It's true!" He screamed then spit blood out "I...don't... have... much... time ...left… So I'm... going... to... tell.. you...now…"

At the both time they said "I love you….." "Take...care... of….my..

brother... ,Gingerpaw,... for…. me…. he ….really….. loves….that…..Sunkit…"

"Your special remember that o..k.."

At that moment Flamepaw's eyes rolled into the back of his and his flanks stopped moving.

A few Cloudclan Warriors walked into the camp but Purepaw didn't pay attention.

Because she was too busy screaming.


	2. Allegiances (Cloudclan)

**Authors note/Review(s)**

 **That One Person In Many Fandom: XD I laughed five minutes and decided I was going to make another Chapter I'm sorry Luna but on the bright side you get a Flamepaw plushie for being my first Reviewer AND cookies! And yes you get real cookies on Monday ok… tell meh if you want Oreos XD ONE WITH THE CHAPTER *rides away on EMERALDSWIRL*( if you don't know who she is search on duh and CLICK on Marigold, Emeraldswirl deserves a Purepaw plushie)**

Allegiances

Cloudclan

Leader: Sunstar-an old wiry she-cat with a dull golden pelt and green eyes

Deputy: Gingerstorm- a dark ginger tom with green eye

Medicine cat(s): Featherquest- light blue she-cat with Hazel eyes Apprentice,Robinpaw

Warriors

Bramblefur- dark brown tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Bluepaw

Mistyswan-A very stunning blue she-cat with dark blue and white tabby stripes and blue eyes with a swirl of blue

Fishfoot- A blue and white tom with one blue and one green eye Apprentice, larkpaw

Littlefoot- A small black and white tom with pale green eyes

Sunstream- Tall sandy yellow she cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Hollypaw

Moondapple- A black she-cat (with lighter flecks) with glowing purple eyes

Purepoison- A pure white she-cat with green sharp green eyes

Brightmask- white she cat with sandy patches and green eyes

Icefang- grumpy pure white tom with grey ear tips

Firestorm-fire colored tom

Lionclaw- golden tom with pale green eyes

Nightfeather- Black she-cat with green eyes

Mintcloud- Grey she-cat with hazel eyes Apprentice, Greenpaw

Rosewhisker-Cream she-cat Apprentice, Blackpaw

Sparrowtail- golden brown tom

Acorntail: brown tom with a lame tail

Queens

Brindleflower- Golden tabby with a white paw(Mosskit- golden brown she-kit with green eyes/Hawkkit- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes) Mate: Sparrowtail

Paledove- white,grey and black tortoiseshell Mate:Bramblelfur

EchoFall- light grey she-cat with splashes of white Mate:Acorntail

That is all for now. Tomarow I'm going to make another chapter up and running ;D if you review I might update three times this weekend so review!


	3. Hunting in the Dark

**Chapter 1 Hunting in the Dark**

 _If you love me, don't let go_

 _Whoa, if you love me, don't let go_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

-Unsteady by X Ambassadors

Purepoison Shrieked waking everyone in the den. Her dream of Flamepaw was fresh in her head She looked around and expected to see angry faces but there was only faces of worry and concern even her grumpy brother, Icefang looked concern and a slight hint of annoyance but she was too embarrassed to answer any questions that they would ask and ran out of the den no one came outside but her best friend Mintcloud.

"Are you ok" Mintcloud asked

"Can we go to the Shore and talk" Purepoison said upset

Mintcloud looked confused and surprised

"Why did you choose here you hate this place especially after the…" Mintcloud said calmly

"Flamepaw accident" Purepoison said blowing at the sand

"Yeah that…" Mintcloud said a awkwardly

"This is about Flamepaw" Purepoison said

"Hm" Mintcloud answered

"I've been having nightmares about him" Purepoison explained

"Tell me what was the scariest dream you've had" Mintcloud said interested

Well I was hunting in pitch black like in a Territory that had no moon, then all of a sudden Flamepaw came out of nowhere and started telling me…" She choked for a second "He started telling me it was my fault he was dead and started telling me he didn't love me. Then a grey she-cat with beautiful black wings shot in my mind for no reason at all then all of a sudden she turned into a monster. Then she grew taller and her fangs where so long and were stained with blood and her fur was suddenly black and her eyes had a black haze over it and the scariest thing about her was that her wings were covered in blood and it was dripping everywhere. Then she killed Flamepaw in the most disgusting way ever!" Purepoison shivered.

"How?" Mintcloud dared to ask but immediately regretted it.

"She sunk her fangs into his flesh then she drank his blood then ripped his pelt off then… She ate him bones and everything" Purepoison gagged

"Wow that was some dreams but I know what it means" Mintcloud said wisely "What?" Purepoison exclaimed

"It means you have to let your love for Flamepaw go… He's gone admit it"

Purepoison hissed "You're wrong! If that's true who was that she-cat a why was she there!"

"That cat was probably a StarClan cat taking him away" Mintcloud said plainly

"No! What about that saying that says if you love some cat don't let go!" Purepoison Cried

"No the saying is if you love them let them go, maybe the bad dreams will go away if you let him go… I'll let you think ok"

Purepoison sat there thinking. It was a long time since Flamepaw died he probably forgot me she thought. I should've forgot about him. One thing I've learnt from Mintcloud is that love is an obstacle in life it only makes you weak and vulnerable to the world. Love is pointless taking you nowhere in life it only gets you heartbroken and a mess.

"Finally you get the message" said a sly voice

 **Gasp who's that you got to see who it is next chapter XD**

 **That cat in Purepoison's head is important and she is NOT Dead Rose it's a different cat SPOILERS the cat in her head is one of Dead Rose's friends I haven't come up with her name yet BAI**

-Love Sunstream 


	4. The Agreement

Chapter 2 The Agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors I wish D; *Cries alone in the darkness

 ** _I was pulling out my hair_**

 ** _The day I cut the deal_**

 ** _Chemically calm_**

 ** _Was I meant to feel happy?_**

 ** _But my life was just about to change_**

 ** _One life pretending to be_**

 ** _The cat who got the cream_**

 ** _Oh, everybody said_**

 ** _Marina is a dreamer_**

 ** _People like to tell you what you're gonna be_**

 ** _It's not my problem if you don't see what I see_**

 ** _And I do not give a damn if you don't believe_**

 ** _My problem is my problem_**

 ** _That I never am happy_**

 ** _It's my problem, its my problem_**

 _ **That I never will**_ _ **succeed**_

 ** _Are you satisfied with an average life?_**

Are you satisfied, Marina and the Diamonds 

Purepoison Scrambled up "Who's there!"

The voice mocked her "I'm in your mind stupid."

"I'm losing it" Purepoison whispered

"Mintcloud help!" Purepoison screamed

"Shut up!" The voice whispered "Go to sleep and you'll see me!"

"Tell me who are you…" Purepoison said getting a bit sleepy. She closed her eyes and dosed off.

She opened her eyes to see a unbelievable world. The sky was purple, the grass was orange, the trees were silver and barkless, and the water was a beautiful green. She heard pawsteps behind her she spun around no one was. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Weird she thought, and soon as she thought that, the thought escaped her lips she gasped She could say her thoughts!

"Wow" She breathed

"This is-"

"Amazing isn't it" Said a familiar voice

Purepoison remembered that voice almost right away

"Flamepaw!" She spun around and ran to him Flamepaw ran towards her also

"I've missed you" He meowed nuzzling her

"I wish we could be together… Maybe you could visit me every night!" Purepoison

said nuzzling him

Flamepaw shook his head "that's no way for a relationship to happen"

"I have an idea, instead of waiting for me every night you could live here!"

He whispered pulling away

"Really!" She jumped up and down

"Yeah! We can have kits play and be happy… Together. But I have bad news you have to leave your friends and kin behind" he said that last part in a mumble but Purepoison Heard it

"Screw them! I only care about you… I love you" She breathed

"Good all you have to do is promise your soul to me my love and we can be mates… Forever" he said slyly with a weird gleam in his eye.

"Ok if that's what I have to do…" She suddenly remembered Mintcloud. She could ask Mintcloud later if she wanted to come but now it was just Flamepaw and her.

"I promise my… My soul to you" she smiled at Flamepaw but Flamepaw just laughed at her. The sky turned a blood red and was dripping on everything the grass turned a pitch black the trees and water disappeared in front of her Flamepaw turned into the she-cat from her last dream. Purepoison tried to run but the grass was like sap and honey. She shrieked then the she cat jumped on her Purepoison struggled but it was no use. The strange she cat jumped on her and bit her neck and sucked all of her blood Purepoison felt numb the only thing she could do was move her eyeballs.

The strange she cat smiled slyly revealing Purepoison's blood on her fangs

"Before you go Purepoison I'm going to let you know I'm your master now if you disobey me I will burn you alive"

How can she do that. Purepoison thought

"Oh. You promised your soul to me. I'm just glad you did though, here's the lesson of today… don't fall in love it's pointless and stupid" she hissed demonically

Purepoison felt like she was fading but she needed to ask the she cat three more questions. How did she read my mind, How did she turn into Flamepaw, and What's her name.

"I'm only going to answer one you fool so pick" She growled

Purepoison decided What's your name

"That's easy I like you already you're not to nosy" She purred

"It's Silent Death" She hissed.

Just then Purepoison woke up sore and bloody in the medicine den.

 **Yay finally done wow I'm tired but first LET ME TAKE A SELFIE Jk XD. Thank you my home girls Emeraldswirl and That One Person In Many Fandom. And for you people's to know That One Person In Many fandom is Mintcloud and Emeraldswirl is soon going to be Swirlkit. If you want to give me some kit names or Warrior/Apprentice names that would be awesome. Bye got to sleep.**

 **Love Sunstream who is now sleeping Zzzzz**


	5. Not a chapter

**Hey Everyone Sorry I haven't updated And I won't update Intel Friday,Saturday or Sunday also I'm very sad that no one's Reviewing I feel like no one's reading but my friends (And Fart Mart XD). Instead of another chapter of Purepoison's Crazy life I'm going to tell you about me and my two OC's**

Me: Hi I'm Olivia I'm from Belize there is nothing about Me That's interesting. I was born in Chicago then we moved to Texas where I live now I'm technically Belizean because My parents are from their. I have very low Smarts and ya so you know a little bit about me

(And I have a friend who is a writer she doesn't know about yet but I'm going to tell her soon We are going to have a sleep over (She lives 50 freakin minutes away :0) she is an episode writer. Her story is called Becoming a queen so Check it out Bai!

Hi I'm Hollypaw

I'm 12 moons um.. My mother is moondapple and my father is TIGERSTAR just kidding (I wish he was my father) my real dad is Stormblast of Willowclan ugh so formal. I have no Crushes (Toms are gross) um.. I'm pretty sure Bluepaw loves me eww he's like half my size and he's like literally a kit, My brother is a mouse brain he ate a crowfood and LIKED IT EWWW. That's all about me without spoiling the rest of the story (SPOILER ALERT Sunstream told me not to do this but In the next chapter or the other there will be wolfs shhhh)

Sunstream

NUUU I DON'T WANT PIE FOR DINNER I WANT POPCORN MOM

Oh gotta go he he… *hangs up phone*

Hai I sun sun Bai…

"Tell them more! And stop using caps there annoying"

I CAN DO WHAT I WANT KIT

Gasp* "DO IT OR ELSE I SLAP YOU WITH YOUR MOM'S NASTY PIE"

You wouldn't dare…

"OH YES I WILL"

Kit lunges at Sunstream but Sunstream disappeared

"What the he-"

"LANGUAGE KIT" Said A random cat

"Ok-"

*POOF*

"Sunstream, Sunstar?"

YOU YELLED AT MY DAUGHTER AND CALLED MY PIE NASTY (it nice and salty and green and yummy, at least Hollypaw brother, Blackpaw loves it) YOU'RE GETTING A SPANKING YOU (Censored) Sunstar bellowed

"TURN THE CAMERAS OFF DO IT" *SCREAM*

turns off camera*

Also be sure to review please I don't care if it's nice or not Just review the one hundredth reviewer gets a choice for there one one shot SO REVIEWS PLEASE

BAI! And donate to the keep spanking kit foundation powered by Sunstar

"Hey!" Squealed kit "um.. it's my turn… and make sure to read becoming a queen on episode and Marigold by Emeraldswirl on


	6. The Secrets

The Secrets

She Screamed,He Laughed

She Suffered, He Laughed

She Sobbed, He Laughed

He Ran, She Chased Him

He Bullied Her, She Cried

He Fell...She Killed Him

Purepoison fell back asleep only to be woken up by a smooth whisper. "Love Lionclaw" The voice whispered

Purepoison grumbled "Go away Featherquest,you're not going to set me up with your brother again after the last time. He was all over me and on the first day he wanted to have kits with me""Um… It is Lionclaw" The voice whispered

She opened her eyes to see the annoying tom. "Leave me alone" She hissed careful not to wake up his sister

"Ok beautiful" He winked

She wanted to claw the smug look on his face but Featherquest was stirring awake so she flicked her tail lovingly to him. When Featherquest got up and started sorting herbs she realized someone was watching her

"Oh I didn't realize you were awake" She said sweetly Purepoison hated her voice

"Yeah. And your brother was here" Purepoison mocked

"Oh he was so worried when Mintcloud dragged your fat body back to camp" She hissed, Purepoison unsheathed her claws and hissed just then Gingerstorm came in the den and cuffed her ears

"Purepoison! Stop playing, Sunstar needs you in her den" Gingerstorm glanced angry at Featherquest and Featherquest smiled sweetly."Now!" Gingerstorm growled angrily. Since Littlefoot stole Sunstream from him and Sunstream stopped talking to him he's grown ran out of the den and walked into Sunstar's den."Yes Sunstar?" Purepoison purred."Have you been visiting the dark forest" Sunstar rasped.

"What!" Purepoison exclaimed.

"I'm not going to repeat it" Sunstar hissed.

"I'm not I swear!" Purepoison snapped.

"I don't believe you,but you can go" Sunstar hissed

"Also Featherquest said you are fine so can you go hunting with Gingerstorm and Mintcloud at dusk" Sunstar yawned

"Now go" Sunstar dismissed

Purepoison stalked out of the den angry. How could Sunstar think she was a trader. She wanted to rest so she ran to the warriors den and tripped over Icefang

"ARGH" He screamed

"Sorry…" Purepoison whimpered

"It's fine!" He growled and stomped away

Purepoison growled and fell asleep

…

"Get up lazy lump!" A voice giggled

"Wha…" she opened her eyes to see Mintcloud, amusement glistening in her eyes. "You better get up or else Gingerstorm will bite your tail off!" Mintcloud laughed."Ok whatever" Purepoison grumbled

Mintcloud just giggled. Was she ok? She never giggles unless she is high on catmint…

"Did you eat all of Featherquest's catmint again? I would say good job annoying her but we need those to survive!" Purepoison asked."No… um I need to tell you something when we're marking the border" Mintcloud sighed

Purepoison and Mintcloud walked out of the den together talking about the night before."It's about time… She-Cat's always stupid" Gingerstorm Sneered

"We know you're heartbroken but you don't have to rub it in" Purepoison said in monotone voice

After that Gingerstorm shut up, probably thinking about killing Littlefoot or something.

As they were walking to the Willowclan border they heard a scream, just then Hollypaw ran out of the bushes.

"Hollypaw what's wrong?" Gingerstorm said obviously not was gasping for air, then after what seemed like forever Hollypaw spoke "Littlefoot and Sunstream and me were checking the mountain borders and then about three wolves came out of nowhere and started attacking us!" She yelled."Ok well-Wait did you just say Sunstream!" Gingerstorm was worried now. Hollypaw nodded but by the way her eyes gleamed she wasn't telling us something.

Gingerstorm and Mintcloud ran towards the scream from earlier but Purepoison didn't follow. "Why aren't you going?" Hollypaw asked. "You're hiding something, tell me!" Purepoison hissed. "What no I'm not..." Hollypaw lied

"Yes. you are and I won't hesitate to go into Sunstar's den and tell her you're a trader so you can be exiled!" Purepoison growled

"NO! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then what is it!" Purepoison hissed

Hollypaw smiled weakly "I'm having kits" "What… with who!" Purepoison said still on edge. "Sol… - I mean Fishfoot!" whimpered Hollypaw."Don't tell anyone please Sunstar might hold back my warrior ceremony! Please don't tell…" Hollypaw begged

"Ok but go to camp and tell Sunstar there is wolves on our territory!"

Then the two split up Purepoison smelled the disgusting smell of wolfs and blood. She ran into a midnight black wolf with purple eyes it was a male and was looking at her with bloodshot eyes. She scratched his nose and tripped over something while backing away. She looked down there was the bloody ripped open mangled and disgusting body of Littlefoot.


End file.
